


Take Care Of You

by writingscisaac



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Sad Newt, handjobs, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingscisaac/pseuds/writingscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minho thinks of a way to intervene and distract Newt from being sad, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You

It was after they escaped the Maze. They were taken to that building, told to get settled and comfortable and given the opportunity to shower and sleep. Minho (and most likely everyone) was overjoyed. 

He found his way to the men's shower room, towel in his hand, boxers and a t shirt on. Most of the showers were occupied, the room filled with so much steam that Minho could barely tell if there was an open shower or not. 

He stepped into the first open shower he could see, turning on the water and letting it run down his head and back. He let out a sigh, smiling and running his hands through his hair and down his face. They just went through so much shit, fighting the Grievers, escaping the Maze, dealing with Chuck's death(which was a very touchy subject Minho will only bring up with Newt). They couldn't afford to loose Thomas, to have him zoned out. If anything was to happen they'd need him present. 

Minho was halfway through his cleaning session when he heard a noise from the shower next to him. He put his soap on the shelf, moving to the wall and pressing his ear against it. The noise was muffled due to the water running in every stall in the room, but Minho strained his ears to hear, something he was good at doing ever since being head runner back in the Glade. 

The sound became more clear, a noise he was only sightly familiar with from the few times he's made the noise himself, the times he's heard his friends make it and the patients that made it back in the Homestead. It was a quiet sobbing, and it was small. There were hiccuping noises in the mix, a sniffle here and there. Just small.  
Minho knocked on the wall, listening in still. The hiccuping sobs stopped, but the sniffling was still audible to Minho's ears. 

"Newt?" 

Another sniff. 

"Hey Newt is that you?" 

"Whaddya want Minho?" 

Minho scratched the underneath of his jaw, looking around the walls looking for an answer. He figured 'because I heard you crying' would be a bad approach. Newt would never admit to that, and if he said he'd heard him crying Newt would just get rude about it. "Just um, wondering if you were given any of that stuff to use for your hair. Probably took the only shucked shower without any." 

He heard Newt move in the shower, something fall, a quiet _'ah shuck'_ , then after a few moments a cough. 

"How should I give this to you?" Minho suddenly realized they were both naked and mumbled an 'ah' before grabbing his towel from outside and wrapping it around his waist. 

"Meet you by yours" Minho said into the wall after turning off his shower, heading out to the front of Newt's shower. 

"Um Minho?" Newt called out from behind the door. 

"What are you waiting for?" Minho tapped his finger on the towel around his hips impatiently. 

"Actually, can you pass me my towel?" 

Minho then realized that Newt's water was still running and he was still in there and suddenly he felt like an idiot. He looked around at the floor, but there was no towel there. 

"Newt, you didn't bring a towel." 

There was a pause that lasted longer than desired until Newt huffed out a loud breath and a _"this is bloody ridiculous."_

"Just... just put the shuck thing down and cover up, I'm opening the door." 

He heard something slam and a quiet _"okay."_

He opened the door and was welcomed by a wet Newt with both hands covering himself up. Minho tried not to look, but he did. It's an automatic reaction, okay? He couldn't help it. 

He also didn't want to let out a laugh but it happened. He regretted it instantly. 

"What's so funny, slinthead?" 

Minho inhaled his laugh and gave a cough and a serious look. "Nothing." 

Newts eyebrows scrunched together, confused and a bit annoyed. "Fine I'll just use all your hair liquid. Got more buggin' hair than you any way." 

As Newt went to push the door closed with his elbow, Minho reached out and held it open. "No no, I was just... You're just..." 

One of Newt's eyebrows perched up at Minho's loss of words. 

"You're just such a little guy." 

Now both of Newt's eyebrows went up, his mouth opening and closing a few times but silence only followed each time. Newt scrunched his mouth up and looked around quickly, bouncing on his toes slightly while seemingly choosing his words carefully. 

"Not where it counts." 

Minho could only part his lips slightly, at a loss for words. 

Did he interpret that wrong? No, how else do you interpret that besides the _"wrong"_ way. 

Newt clucked his tongue and looked at the shower head, then nodded towards the bottle. "You coming in or are you just gonna stand there like a shucking idiot?" 

Minho inhaled a breath and fumbled with his words, letting out a quick _"oh, right, yeah um, yeah."_

Minho stepped in, turning and closing the door. "I didn't really need that hair stuff." 

Newt smirked quickly and ran his hand through Minho's hair, tugging a bit at the ends. Minho closed his eyes and pressed his head into Newt's palm. "You could do with some, your hairs getting kind of klunky." 

Minho laughed, dropping his head down to look at the ground. "Least my hair isn't as klunky as yours, d'ya know what a knife for your hair is?" 

Newt just ran his hand through Minho's hair again, connecting his other hand to Minho's face and running his thumb across his jawline. He leaned in, his face in the crook where Minho's jaw meets his neck. He pressed his lips onto a spot there lightly. "Figured I'd leave something for you to pull at." 

Minho groaned at that, letting his head fall back against the wall, involuntarily giving Newt more access to his skin there. "Not sure how a little man can have this much confidence." 

"Didn't know a fit guy could be pushed so easily." 

At that Newt pressed his palm to Minho's chest, pushing him back into the wall and sliding his hand down to fit his fingers in his towel. 

Minho only wrapped his hands lightly around Newt's arms, maneuvering him back into the opposite shower wall and holding him there. 

Newt's eyebrows scrunched, looking at Minho's hands on his arms and then back at Minho. Minho noticed and quickly removed his grip, stepping a half a step back. "I'm sorry, is this not-" 

"No, its just..." Newt pulled Minho back again, taking his hands and placing them on his hips. "It's just... I won't _break."_

Minho's eyes widened at the statement, tightening his grip on Newt's hips slightly and rubbing his thumbs on his hipbones. "I know..." 

Newt put both his hands on Minho's face, hesitating before connecting his lips with his. It was probably the most confusing thing Minho had ever done, expecting Newt to be slow and delicate and careful, but he was the opposite. 

He held the back of Minho's head, grabbing at the hair there that had grown out a bit since the last time he cut it. He began rubbing his hips against Minho's until Minho parted his lips to let out a low groan when Newt pressed his tongue into his mouth. 

Minho was startled, never having kissed anyone, and when he felt Newts tongue pushing onto his he just got dizzy. 

Newt disconnected his mouth from Minho's slightly before going back to lick and bite Minho's bottom lip. A gasp escaped Minho's lips at the action and Newt just moved his head back, looking at the fingers on his one hand that he had down Minho's towel. He let out a small chuckle at the unexpected situation he was currently in. 

"Well", Minho breathed out, "are you gonna keep teasing me or are you gonna do something?" 

Newt snorted and pressed his palm into the towel where Minho's dick was. "I guess I could, if we have enough time." 

"I think right now we have all the time we need." Minho took Newt's fingers and pulled them down, letting his towel drop and soak in the water. He pushed his body into Newt's, feeling his member press up against Newt's as Newt let out a groan. He leaned his arm against the wall and put his other hand on Newt's cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone and rubbing himself up onto Newt. 

"This is okay?" Minho asked, moving and pressing his lips to Newt's neck, sucking the spot lightly. 

Newt nodded his head quickly, grabbing at Minho's hips and pressing himself into his again, grinding harder. 

Minho moaned into Newt's neck, tonguing the bruise he had left there. Newt groaned as Minho began grinding against him harder, earning quiet gasps and groans from Newt. 

Minho lifted his head up and kissed across Newt's jawline, then moved and kissed across the top of his cheekbone below his eye. Newts grip on Minho's hips slipped due to the water, but he grabbed back at them again and pulled them into him roughly, taking Minho by surprise and earning a louder moan. 

Minho mouthed at sensitive skin below Newt's jaw before moving back up and taking him by the mouth again. Their mouths moved together roughly for a few moments before Minho disconnected, breathing into Newt's mouth and saying "I wanna fuck the sadness out of your body." 

Newt's eyes widened before meeting Minho's. Newt then grabbed him, shoved him back against the other wall and gripped Minho's dick. Newt began pumping him quickly, everything happening so fast to Minho that all he could do was bang his head back against the wall and groan out a _"fuck"._

Newt changed his rhythm randomly, making Minho gasp and tug at Newt's hair until he came. He pushed Newt's hand off him before he gripped Newt's and copied what he had done. Newt lasted only a few moments before he was spilling out too, his cum mixing with the water in the shower. 

He collapsed onto Minho against the wall, breathing heavily for a few minutes before Minho laughed. 

"What's funny now, slinthead?" 

Minho just tapped his fingers again Newt's hip, sighing. "I can't believe we just did that." 

Newt laughed too, looking around before reaching out to turn the water off. "I know, you know how much water we probably wasted?" 

Minho moved Newt off him so he could walk to the shower door. "Gonna go grab us some new towels. I don't really care if people see me naked." 

Newt nodded and then looked down, suddenly feeling exposed. He let a blush creep up on his cheeks before slightly covering himself up again. Minho turned again before opening the door. 

"By the way, you were right. You're definitely not small where it counts." 

Newt was completely red now when Minho stepped out, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am aware this isn't 100% accurate to the layout of the building and the way things were so I apologize, I'm just too lazy to fix anything


End file.
